1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to semiconductor packages and, more particularly, to substrates having ball lands, semiconductor packages including the same, and methods of fabricating semiconductor packages including the same.
2. Related Art
Electronic devices employed in electronic systems may include various active circuit elements and various passive circuit elements. Active and passive circuit elements may be integrated in and/or on a semiconductor substrate to constitute an electronic device (also referred to as a semiconductor chip or a semiconductor die). Electronic devices composed of integrated circuits may be attached to or mounted on package substrates that include interconnections and may be encapsulated to provide semiconductor packages. Semiconductor packages may be mounted on printed circuit boards (PCBs) to produce electronic systems such as computers, mobile systems, or data storage media.
When a semiconductor chip is electrically coupled to a package substrate, or a semiconductor chip is electrically coupled to another semiconductor chip, solder balls or solder bumps may be applied as an interconnection structure.